Falling For You?
by waffle31
Summary: Lucy and Loke are friends since they were little but always argue with each other whenever they met. 6 years later they meet up again at Fairy Tail Academy, the top school in Fiore. Will they fall for each other or just stay friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

"Mommy… mommy!" cried the 9 year old blonde haired girl searching for her mom.

"What's wrong, dear?" she called out from the garden.

The blonde haired girl made her way to the perfectly manicured garden and said "Is it ready yet, mommy?"

"Be patient dear, I know you're so excited to celebrate your birthday party but you can't see it first. It's a surprise; you will see it tonight when the guest already arrives. Now go and wear something nice for tonight. I'll handle the things here" her mother replied with a sweet smile on her lips.

She skip to her room happily, smile plastered on her face. She arrived in front of a big well-built door and entered to her room. She saw her personal maid named Virgo with dresses scattered all over her king sized bed.

_**AT NIGHT.**_

"Wow…mommy. This is amazing. I love you, mommy!" she said while hugging her mother tightly.

"You're welcome, my dear Lucy." said her mom.

"Where is daddy?" Lucy asked her mom.

"Daddy is over there talking with a friend; he had a surprise for you later tonight after this party." replied her mom.

"REALLY?" she asks with pleading eyes.

"Yes dear" her mom smiled.

Her mom walked to a group of guest that is known to be her friends' parents. There Igneel Dragneel with his son a 10 years old pink haired boy, Natsu. He didn't have a mother because she passed away when giving birth to him.

Then she spotted Aries Stellar with her son Loke; 1 year older than her, an attractive boy with ginger colored hair. Their best friends but always argue whenever they met. His parent divorce when he is 3 years old.

Then there's her best friend Erza Scarlet with her brother Sho. They didn't have parents, so they were adopted by Mira, Lisanna and Elfman's parents.

Then there's Gray her friend who she can rely on everytime she have a problem; a boy with jet black hair, who is one year older than her. His mother Ul Fullbuster and his older brother Lyon always treat her with kindness and like their own family member. They were like brothers and sisters.

She then walks up to her group of friends and smile warmly at all of them.

"Happy birthday Lucy!" they all said at the same time.

"Thank you, guys. I love you!" smile spread across her face.

"That includes me too?" Loke ask Lucy.

"Yes, that includes you too Loke!" she giggled and smiled. "But only for today because it's my special day. I don't want my day to be ruined just to argue with" she smirks.

"Hahaha, yeah that's true" said Loke. "Oh yeah, here is a small birthday gift for you from my family"

A small gift neatly wrapped with a ribbon on top of it. "Thanks Loke!"

He just smiled and bid goodbye to them. It's getting late so he went home.

_**AFTER THE PARTY.**_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Daddy, mommy tells me that you have a surprise for me. What is it daddy?"

"You have to close your eyes first or it won't be a surprise" her dad smiled.

"Okay!" I said while giggling.

Then he held a neatly wrapped gift and there's a handwriting on top of it that says 'For our dearest Lucy, from mom and dad.'

"Now, open your eyes" he said smile spread across his face.

I open my eyes and saw the neatly wrapped gift and I ask if I can open it or not.

"Yes, you may open it dear" my dad replied.

When I opened it was a family album that is full of memory between me and my parents, from when I was a baby until now. It really is the best birthday gift my parents has ever given to me.

"Do you like it?" my dad ask me.

Tears started to form and I began to cry. I gave my dad a hug.

"This is the best gift that you and mommy had ever given to me. I loved it daddy!" I said it while giving my daddy a tight hug.

"We knew you would like it. Now go get ready to sleep" he smiled.

Then I ran to my bedroom and get ready to sleep. Just then I remembered the gift that Loke gave me at the party. I found it on top of my desk beside my bed and opened it. It's a necklace and there's my name carve on the heart shape necklace. It's so pretty. I saw a letter inside it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I hope you like the gift and treasure it forever :). I hope you will wear it someday. It will look beautiful on you. –Loke._

I smiled as I read the letter and sleep. I remind myself to thank him when I saw him but after the party I didn't have the chance to meet him. We all went to different school.

_**6 years later.**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_Beep…Beep...Bee-_

The sound of the alarm clock was heard in the whole room. I'm starting to get annoyed by the alarm clocks for always waking me up when I had the best dream ever. Then I realized that it's the first day of school. I already prepared everything; my clothes already folded up neatly in my luggage, my photo album (the one I got for my birthday), all of my books.

I'm going for boarding school this year called Fairy Tail Academy. My dream school since I was little. I studied really hard to enter the school because they only allowed people with brains to enter.

"Lucy dear, you better hurry if you don't want to be late for school. Dad is already waiting for you in the kitchen." my mom said as she entered my bedroom and saw that I just woke up.

"Okay, mom! I'll be downstairs in a moment." I said as I grabbed my towel and entered the bathroom. I took a quick shower and remembered how nervous I was for the first day of school. What if I don't have anyone I know there and I don't have any friends. What if they don't like me because I'm a Heartfilia? Heartfilia is one of the richest families in Fiore. I decided to ignore the thought and exit the bathroom.

I wear a blue tank top and a black skirt not too short and not too long either. I also wear my heart shaped necklace that Loke gave on my birthday. As I went down stairs I saw my dad sitting in the kitchen sipping his coffee.

"Good morning, dear" he said.

"Good morning, dad" I greet him with a sincere smile.

"Are you ready?" dad asks me as if he didn't want to let me go on a boarding school.

"Yes, I'm ready but just give me a warm smile of yours so that I won't regret my choice on going on a boarding school and leave you and mom behind." I said guiltily.

"It's just that we're going to miss you. My little princess is going on a boarding school and we will rarely meet each other but remember that I'm always there to cheer you on in any kind of decision you make." he said with a warm smile so that I don't feel guilty anymore.

"Thank you, dad"

"You're welcome, my dear"

"Now, finish up your breakfast and I'll be waiting for you in the living room" he said.

I started eating my breakfast; scrambled eggs and fried sausage with orange juice. Mom always cooked the dish for breakfast. I don't mind though.

A moment later I already finished my breakfast and head to the living room and when my dad saw that I'm ready he grabbed the car key and went to the basement parking lot.

The basement parking lot was big can fit more than 10 cars inside them. Today my dad chose to drive the silver Mercedes which was completely clean. When I said it's completely clean, seriously it's clean alright as if it's brand new.

"Wow dad, when is the last time you ask the driver to wash the car?" I said amazed by the sight of the car.

"Probably 2 years ago. It's been a while since I use this car" my dad replied seeing my surprise reaction.

"Speaking of driver, where is he? I thought he was the one who was supposed to drive me to school." I ask with a slice of curiosity.

"Oh, I gave him a day off today because I wanted to drive my little princess to the school myself" my dad said and started to put all of my stuff inside the car.

"I can't believe you did all this for me! You are the best daddy in the whole wide world" I exclaimed so that he can hear me.

After my dad finished putting my stuff in the car, he went to the driver's seat and started the engine. Released the brakes and started to drive until we meet a wide driveway out of our mansion. The whole journey was silent. I was completely tired and fall asleep.

My dad wakes me up as I arrive at the school. The school was big and it was surrounded by a beautiful school lawn with red roses and even a fish pond and a bridge. I'm guessing it's a place where student always hang out whenever their having a problem. I wasn't surprise when I saw the school because I'm already used to it. Everything in my life was full of luxury stuff.

My dad already finishes unpacking my stuff from the car and kissed my forehead and bid goodbye to me. He drove out of the school gate as I watch him and wave goodbye.

I was completely nervous and find my way where all the new students were asking to wait for the principal to make his announcement. On my way there, I find someone familiar with beautiful scarlet hair with her friends an attractive guy with pink hair and jet black hair. Soon I realized that it was Erza, Natsu and Gray.

I gasp when I saw how beautiful Erza had become and how Natsu and Gray never change their attitude; always arguing with each other and Erza was always the one who stopped them. But as I saw them I noticed that most of the girls were staring at them, not because of their arguing, it's because their good looking and sons of Fiore's richest family.

It's just the first day of school and they already have fangirls. I chuckled and made my way through the crowd to the group.

"Hi guys. Remember me?"I said to them.

"Lucy?" they all said at the same time, surprised on what their looking.

"What?" I said curiously.

"It's nothing… I-It's just that you have grown up a-a-and you become a perfectly beautiful girl…no I meant woman…n-no I meant lady… Forget it" he stuttered at every word he said and gives out a nervous laugh and looked away blushing.

"Y-yeah, Luce" Natsu replied still surprise at what they saw.

I laugh nervously at their statement and maybe I'm already as red as a tomato because of blushing.

'_Why am I so nervous around them? Maybe it's because we haven't seen each other in such a long time… yeah, maybe because of that'_

I tried to convince myself with the thought and it worked. I walked to Erza and hugged her. She is my very best friend in the whole world, she may be scary sometimes but I'm already used to it.

"ERZA!" I said as I hugged her.

"Lucy! How have you been? We haven't seen each other since 6 years ago huh?" she asks while hugging me.

"Perfectly fine but I missed you guys… Say can we have a group hug because I kind of miss our group; the last time I remember we met was on my birthday party when I was 9" Lucy smiled at the thought of her birthday party.

"Of course we can, we're best friends, right?" They all said in sync.

Natsu who has already recovered from his own world and Gray, who is already normal after blushing on what he had said a while ago, noticed at what I said a moment ago and performed a group hug.

A moment later the principal has arrived in front of the school and introduced himself to the new students.

_Hello everyone, I'm principal Makarov and here I'm going to give you a quick briefing about this school. As you can see around you there are houses and each houses are new and can fit about eight students. Each house must be filled with 4 girls and 4 boys, but the choice is up to you in which room you want to be in. Note that each house has four rooms and that means you have to share your room with someone, so choose your roommate wisely. Each bedroom has 2 bathrooms and 2 queen sized bed. Each house has 1 living room and a kitchen. If you want to know which house you're in see Macao-sensei later in his office. Don't forget to take your schedule from me later when you have the time. Well that's probably about it and you have the rest of the week free for yourselves. Classes will start next week, so don't rush things up. Okay?_

By that principal Makarov ended his announcement and went straight to his room.

'_I bet this is going to be an interesting school year ever'_

I thought and smiled. I head back to the group and have a chat with them to catch up on what they are doing for the past 6 years.

* * *

><p>Sorry for my bad grammar and wrong spellings.<p>

Until next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously…**_

'_I bet this is going to be an interesting school year ever'_

I thought and smiled. I head back to the group and have a chat with them to catch up on what they are doing for the past 6 years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>_

Normal P.O.V

"Natsu, how did how did you past the entry exam to this school?" Lucy asked Natsu with a hint of curiosity in her voice. They all know that Natsu always failed in every test he had. Natsu once told them that his highest score in Mathematics was only 10 out of 100.

"Come to think of it, yeah, how did you past the test. I honestly think it was quiet hard even for me. I studied like nearly 24 hours a day before the test" Erza admitted that the test was quiet hard for her too.

"Oh that. Gray helped me during the test" Natsu answered nonchalantly. He rested both of his hands on his hips and he seemed proud that he cheated during the test.

"WHAAT!" they all shout in unison. Even Gray was shocked by Natsu's answer.

"Yeah, Gray helped me. Not directly though. I just found a way to see his test paper during the test" Natsu replied again and seemed very happy. He didn't even feel the glare that Gray gave him. "You see, I always knew that Gray always lift his test paper whenever he was thinking of an answer to each question. I was sitting behind him and I saw his paper. Then I started to copy when I have the chance" he continued without even hesitating for a second.

"YOU! YOU COPIED ALL OF MY ANSWERS FOR THE TEST?" Gray shouted in front of Natsu's face with a slight anger in his voice. Natsu didn't even feel scared about it instead he was proud about it. Then the both of them started to argue again.

'_I knew that something wasn't right when Natsu past a test'_ Lucy thought and just stayed in silence, don't want to be involve with Natsu and Gray. It just happened to be scary when they argued, only Erza can stop them. But it's just amazing that Erza can stop them by just giving them a single glare.

By now Natsu and Gray stopped arguing but still giving each other a glare and turned their head on the opposite direction. Lucy started to glance around the school premises found a girl with beautiful blue hair and a pair of blue eyes but her height was shorter than anyone in the school. Soon she realizes that it was her friend Levy; they were in the same class last year and were good friends. She excused herself from the group for a moment and makes her way to Levy.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted from the crowd and waved her hand so that Levy saw where the voice was coming from and ran towards her.

"Lu-Chan, I see you made it. Congratulation" Levy smiled at Lucy and congratulates her that she made it to her dream school.

"Thank you, Levy. You helped me a lot before the exam. You were the one who gave me that advise, so that I didn't get nervous and forgot everything that I have studied" Lucy said her thanks to Levy. "By the way, I want you to meet my friends" Lucy said and dragged Levy with her while making her way through the crowd and back to the group.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Levy. She's my friend, were in the same class last year" Lucy told the group. "Levy this is Natsu, Gray and Erza. They were my childhood friend since I was three if I'm not mistaken" Lucy introduced everyone in the group to Levy and Levy's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of the trio.

"Hey, I heard rumors about you guys. You guys sure are popular around here especially Gray and Natsu" Levy said, a smile plastered on her face. "And there's another guy but I can't remember his name. Was it Lackey? Or was it Lucky?" Levy said questioning herself trying to remember the name of the guy.

"Oh, you meant Loke? Yeah, he was in our group but I haven't seen him since I arrived here" Gray replied to Levy's question. "But Lucy here seemed to have a problem with him since the day they met each other" he continued and glance at Lucy; who was standing beside him dumbfounded, that she heard her friend and also her rival was here too.

"You mean he also took the entry exam and past?" Lucy asked Gray in her surprise tone. "Even with that attitude of his; always flirting with girls but never seemed to care about their feelings and turned them down when he succeed on capturing their heart? Did he change by any chance?" Lucy asked Erza, Natsu and Gray.

"Nope he never changes. He came in the top in our school for the entry exam by the mark of 100% and he beat Erza by only 1% because she got 99% in the test" Gray voluntarily answered for Lucy's question. "By the way Erza how can you say that the test was hard while you managed to get 99% for the test? I only got 95% for the test, it's not that hard. Unlike someone I know" Gray continued and shot a glare at Natsu but Natsu doesn't seemed to notice.

"It's hard because I only managed to get 98% and not 100% in the test" Erza answered to Gray's question.

"Wow, you guys really score a high marks. I only managed to get 79% but I still passed the test though" Levy was astonished by the high marks the others got. "While Lucy here only managed to get 99% in the test and beat Erza by 1% though" Levy continued, Lucy just rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"Wow Lucy, you managed to beat Erza for the first time" Gray said astonished by the marks Lucy got. Natsu who came back to his senses seemed to be surprised too. "This pink-haired boy here managed to get 95% was because of me" Gray said slowly so that Natsu notice that he was talking about him.

"Gosh, that guy doesn't seem to quit. Always scored at every test he had even though he never studies in his entire life" Lucy said and a bit of jealousy rise from the bottom of her heart because Loke always excel in every test he had. "I really hate that guy… Wait until I get my revenge on him, on study that is. Even though I really want to switch brains with him so that I excel at every test I had but no thank you. Or else I also think the way he does always flirt with every guy I saw" Lucy explained and every in the group just laugh with the thought how Lucy would act with Loke's brain in her head.

They just continued on their conversation until someone with a thick dark orange hair that sticks out at every angle and his attire consisted of a blue jacket with a fluffy white collar and a white shirt with black trousers made his way to the group when he saw a pink-haired boy waving at him followed by a bunch of girls following behind him screaming about something that's not even going to happen.

"Loke, please marry me!" Lucy heard one of the girl screamed. "Loke, please be my boyfriend" Lucy heard again. She just smirks knowing that it will never happen.

Suddenly the group was surrounded by girls and it seems that Gray and Natsu was irritated but just ignore. While Loke he seemed to be enjoying himself but the group knows that it's just his expression in the outside, in the inside he was irritated by the screaming of the girls. Even though he always flirts, but in the end he always regretted his action and the cycle goes round and round again; he flirts and then regret, flirts then regret again. He never seemed to change the way he live.

Loke starts to speak after all the screaming girls died down and went away. "Sorry guys for being late. I have some issues with the girls" he said apologetically to Natsu, Erza and Gray but doesn't seem to notice the blonde standing next Gray was Lucy.

"So Gray who was this beautiful girl standing next to you? Is she your girlfriend?" Loke asked Gray while trying to flirt with the blonde. Lucy just rolled her eyes, annoyed that Loke doesn't seem to remember her and shot him a glare. Loke noticed the glare that the blonde gave and just smirk. "My, my… you just remind me of someone. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, we always argued with each other because I always tease her but I really have a good time having such a good friend to tease and argue with like her" he just smiled at his childhood memories.

"Duh, because I am Lucy Heartfilia, dummy" Lucy answered while showing him her heart-shaped necklace that she wears; it was the necklace that Loke gave during her birthday. "I still don't understand, how you managed to excel your test but doesn't even remembered his own friend" Lucy smirks.

"Hey, that necklace… you wear it. I thought you threw it away a long time ago because you hate me" Loke said and convinced that it was Lucy his friend that he always teased. "Lucy, you really are beautiful but with the same attitude as always. I almost didn't recognize you there" Loke said with a smirk.

"Well, no thank you. I don't need a compliment from a guy like you because at the end I know that you were just teasing me" Loke smirk at her. It really seemed that Lucy know Loke pretty well.

"_It seems that you haven't figured it out yet, huh?"_ Loke smiled in relief at the thought.

"Oh Loke, this is Levy. Lucy's friend since last year" Gray introduced Levy to Loke.

"Nice to meet you, beautiful" Loke said with his playful voice but Levy just smiled at him in return.

"Since everyone is here already, let's go to Macao-sensei's office" Erza said out of the blue. "I managed to ask principal Makarov where his office was. Follow me" Erza said and show the way. The group and Levy who just become friends with the others just followed Erza with their heavy luggage in their hands.

"Looks like we're here because this room was the nearest one with the houses" Erza said to the group and they just nodded and knocked the door. They open the door as they heard someone gave them permission to enter.

"Good afternoon, sensei" they greet and bowed as they entered his office which was nothing like an office at all, it was more like an apartment room; there was a queen sized bed, a kitchen, a study desk and books were neatly stacked at the shelf.

"Good afternoon, kids" he greeted with a smile. "Don't be formal on me just call me old man or something. I think you guys were the last one to take your house keys from me. The others already took theirs this morning" Macao-sensei said while giving out a piece of paper to each person. It was the school map.

"Please tell me your name, so that I know who is who" he ordered. They finished telling their name to Macao-sensei and got their house keys.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Loke Stellar?" Macao-sensei asked. They only nodded their heads up and down. "You were the high ranking students that excel the entry exam by getting 90% and above. You guys were pretty popular around here; students kept talking about you guys especially the females talking and begging to be in the same house as Loke or Gray or Natsu" Macao-sensei continued.

"Ahem, correction Macao-sensei, it's only Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Loke Stellar" Gray cleared his throat and gave Natsu a glare because of what he did during the entry exam. Natsu just ignored him and turned his head at the opposite direction.

"They sure are Macao-sensei" Levy said surprised by their popularity and let a small giggled when she heard about the females were begging to be under the same roof with one of the guys. Especially with the females wanted to be in the same roof as Natsu part. If it's with Gray and Loke, she can still understand but Natsu? No.

"Oh yeah, if any of you meet my son, please treat him like your own little brother at home" Macao-sensei said with a smile on his face. "His name is Romeo. He's lonely sometimes because he doesn't have a brother or a sister" he continued.

"We'll do that, old man" Natsu said enthusiastically. Macao-sensei just giggled at the pink-haired boy's attitude and at his courage calling him 'old man'. "Bye old man" Natsu said while waving his hands and close the door behind them as they got out from the room.

"How brave of you to call him old man Natsu" Levy said at Natsu. The pink-haired boy just smiled in return.

"That's Natsu for you" the group said in unison. They all let a soft giggle.

"So guys, what house number did you guys get?" Natsu asked the group. They all stared at the key holder for a moment and saw their house number.

"Number 17!" they all said in unison. They stared at each other for a moment and a smile formed across their faces. They cheered in happiness that they were in the same house.

"But if there's only the six of us, who is the other two? Remember principal Makarov said there will be four girls and four boys in each house" Loke remind them. They all stopped and started thinking about it. "What are standing here for? Let's go to our house to find out. We won't know until we check it out" they all nodded. They took out the map from earlier and found where their house were situated and ran towards the direction.

"Hey! Where are we going? I thought we were going to our house" Natsu asked while running and not knowing where they were going to and stared at each of them blankly.

They all sighed heavily seeing Natsu and stop on their track. "WE ARE GOING TO OUR HOUSE, NATSU!" they all shouted at him and glared.

"Now would you please hurry up, my luggage was pretty heavy, you know" Lucy sighed heavily while staring at him. They all started running again and leave Natsu behind.

"Oh right… Sorry" Natsu apologize and started running again.

All of them stopped on their track and stared at the sight of their house; the wall was painted in black and white with black roof. It was big enough for eight students to fit in.

"Now, let's go in. Shall we?" Natsu asked the group. "I'm hungry" he continued. He received a glare from Gray.

"You're always hungry, stupid" Gray replied to his statement.

"Shut up, droopy eyes" Natsu started to argue with Gray. Gray replied by giving him a glare.

Loke and Lucy just watched the argument and sighed heavily. "They never change, huh?"

Erza just ignored the argument and search for the house key and found them. She opened the door to let everyone enter the house. Natsu and Gray had stopped arguing when they heard the door creaked open and entered the house.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update and sorry if there's any grammar error and wrong spellings.<p>

Thank you for those who reviewed my story and PM me, I really appreciate it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 3.<strong>_

They all entered to what seems the living room. It was very spacious and had all the furniture arrange neatly to one another. There was a bookshelf full of books in it at the corner of the room. Lucy caught interest to the books that she saw and began walking to the corner of the room as if the books was calling her name and wanted to be read. She slowly traced her fingers to the books and pulled the ones she wanted to read.

"_She still likes to read books?" _Loke thought while smiling when he thought no one noticed. _"I wonder if she still likes to read the same book that starts with 'once upon a time' like when she was little. Back then, she always said that she wants to be an author."_

Loke just kept staring at Lucy, his smile turning into a smirk. Levy noticed Loke's action from the corner of her eyes but just stayed silent and leaves the living room, making her way to the kitchen following Natsu.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Levy asked Natsu. "Hey, follow me I want to show you something"

"Huh, nothing. I was just looking in the fridge if there's any food here, I'm hungry" Natsu replied while taking some junk food from the fridge. "What do you want to show me?"

"Just follow me" said Levy leaving Natsu following behind her.

"Wait up Levy" Natsu cried out from behind her.

"Look at those two are they always like this?" Levy asked Natsu while pointing her finger with cautious towards Loke and Lucy so that they didn't notice. "I noticed that Loke is always taking a glance at Lucy whenever he had the chance."

"Those two? Yeah, their always like that." Natsu said while shoving more of the junk food into his mouth. "Maybe Loke had something planned in his mind"

"_You really are clueless about love Natsu"_ Levy sighed. _"I wonder who is going to be the future Miss Dragneel. She must have a lot of guts to fall in love with someone who doesn't even have clue about love"_

"So, who is the other two that's going to live in the same roof with us?" Gray asked everyone out of the blue interrupting them from their own world.

"That would be us!" said someone in unison coming down from the stairs. All heads turned towards the voice and saw a girl and boy standing next to each other rather close. It seems like they were good friends.

The girl had a light green hair reaching her lower back and wore a polka-dotted scarf around her neck. She had stunning brown eyes and wore a plain black strapless dress that reaches her knee.

The boy had long black hair, covering the right side of his face. His eyes are black and he wore a simple red T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello!" they both said in unison. "Sorry if we made you guys startled"

"Hi, my name is Bisca Mulan and this is my childhood and closest friend Alzack Conell" Bisca introduced themselves with a friendly smile.

They began to introduce themselves too from Lucy who was still holding the book she was reading, Loke who managed to recover from his thoughts about Lucy, Levy who seemed to nudging Natsu with her elbow so Natsu would stop whatever he was doing, Erza who was looking around the living room before the two came and Gray who was the one asking the question earlier.

"It's a double-storey house?" asked Natsu blankly. "Cool, no wonder there is no room down here except for the living room and the kitchen."

Everyone sweat dropped at Natsu. It was obvious it was a double-storey house.

"_No wonder, they got food in the fridge maybe the two of them went shopping before they came here"_ Levy thought remembering the food Natsu was eating.

"Let's head upstairs" Erza said. "Have you guys chosen a room yet?"

"No, we haven't" Alzack said for the first time after they arrived. "Even though we had seen the all the rooms, we want it to be fair. All the bed rooms are equally in size"

"Good, if you haven't" Erza replied bluntly while walking up the stairs and the rest followed behind her.

They reached upstairs only to found a gathering place for them just like the living room but much smaller. There's also a long table and eight chairs placed especially for study in the gathering place.

"So, how are we going to choose our room and roommate?" Natsu asked. "It seemed unfair if we just choose a room"

"I've got an idea" Lucy replied. "Hey Loke, you have a piece of paper?"

"Yes I do but you have to kiss me first if you want one" Loke said smirking.

Lucy just rolled her eyes seemed to be unaffected but inside, her heart was beating fast by his statement. She punched Loke's right arm and pretended that she wasn't affected by his statement successfully.

"Ouch, that hurts Lucy" Loke said acting as if he was hurt from Lucy's light punch on his right arm.

"Ha-ha… Not funny, Leo" Lucy replied. "Now hand me the paper already"

Lucy sometimes called Loke, Leo because his birth zodiac was Leo. Loke who took a piece of paper from his luggage handed it to Lucy.

Lucy began to tear the paper into eight pieces and folded them; each of the paper contains a number from one to four. The one who was with the same number are roommates and had to choose the room later on. She began to distribute the papers to everyone and left one piece for her own.

"_I hope I got to be in the same roommate as Levy or Erza or Bisca. Not the boys"_ Lucy silently prayed.

Everyone open their piece of paper. Each had thought who was the one that got the same number as theirs.

"I got number three" Erza said breaking the silence. "Who got the same number as me?"

"It's me" Levy replied relief that her roommate wasn't one of the boys.

"I got number two" Bisca said to the rest who was still haven't known their partner yet.

"Hey Bisca I got number two too" Natsu replied being friendly while walking towards Bisca pairing up.

"_Great, I dug up my own grave"_ Lucy said to herself silently crying in her mind, knowing she was the only girl left which means her partner was going to be a guy.

"Number four" Loke said smirking while gave everyone a look of his paper.

"No~ why does it have to be you of all people?" Lucy was now really crying. "Gray, Erza, Levy help me"

Lucy was now begging for Erza, Levy and Gray to switch partner but they refused. She had no other choice to be paired up with Loke.

"_Why does this world have to be so cruel to me?" _Lucy thought and muttered something under her breath that wasn't able to be heard by anyone except Loke because he was near to her.

"It won't be that bad" Levy tried to comfort Lucy but failed and asked "Is it that bad?"

"Yes it is!" everyone said in unison except for Bisca and Alzack.

"You don't know what Lucy has been through before we went to different schools with Loke" Gray replied standing beside Alzack. "Seems it was just like yesterday when Loke put a frog in Lucy's favourite shoes and she cried all the way home because the frog jumped out from her shoe and into her shirt"

"Remember when Loke sneak in to Lucy's room just to set a trap on her bedroom door with a bucket of freezing cold water inside it?" Natsu said "Then as if the whole house was shaking from five years old Lucy's scream and the day after she didn't came to school because she caught a cold"

Natsu and Gray began to laugh until their stomach hurts while Loke just chuckled at the memory. Erza was silently laughing in her mind while remaining her usual strict face. Levy just giggled unable to hold herself at her best friend's past. Alzack and Bisca just remained silent but smirk.

"It's not funny" Lucy said annoyed crossing her arms on her chest and her face bright red embarrassed at the memory.

"Okay, let's go and choose our room" Loke said the first one to recover from earlier.

"Hey the rooms have numbers on the doors we just have to follow the number on the door with ours" Erza suggested while walking to the room with the door number two on it. "Bye guys, see you downstairs at the kitchen. C'mon Levy let's go"

* * *

><p>Lucy entered her own room first before Loke. The room was consisted of two queen-sized beds, two closets and two bathrooms. There were also empty bookshelves in front of the room next to each other for them to keep their books, bean bags for them to sit in, one small table in the between the bed alarm clock on top of it and a medium-sized balcony outside.<p>

"_I really thought that the principal was serious when he said the room only consisted of two beds and bathrooms but it turns out we have everything we need in this house" _Lucy thought.

"Lucy, I picked the bed beside the balcony" Loke said while pointing to the bed he meant. "You take that one because who knows you might get scared from the thunder at night and saw lightning from the window" he teased.

"Whatever" she just rolled her eyes not caring and just continued to plop down on her bed before she unpacks her stuff to the closet.

She began to unpack her things from her luggage to her closet only to remember about something. _"Six years ago, I remind myself to thank Loke about this necklace I was wearing. This is the right time to say my thanks to him"_

"Loke" Lucy called out interrupting the silence between them. "I just want to say thank you. You know, for six years ago during my birthday. You and your family gave me this necklace"

"So, you still remembered about the necklace I gave you" he said looking into Lucy's direction with a smile while Lucy was holding the heart shape of the necklace. "You know Lucy, I thought at first you didn't want to wear it when I bought it six years ago"

"You bought this?" Lucy asked. Her eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I saved my money to buy you those six years ago" Loke replied smiling while unpacking his things from his luggage too.

"I thought you said it was from you your family" Lucy said.

"I lied. If I said it was from me, do you want to accept my gift?" Loke replied again still a smile spread across his face. "Because I remembered clearly you didn't want us to buy you a birthday gift, you thought it would cause us too much trouble. Knowing how stubborn you are, I knew that you wouldn't accept it unless I included my family in that matter"

"Oh" Lucy responded to think that he actually cared about her. "T-thanks"

"You're welcome, Luuucy" Loke said using his flirtiest voice.

This time Lucy grabbed her pillow and started to hit Loke with it. "There you go again!" Lucy cried out until their friends outside can hear her voice. "Stop flirting with me!"

"Okay Okay, I was just joking" Loke said while holding both his hands out in surrender and Lucy stopped hitting him. "Let's go downstairs and eat for lunch"

They both went towards the door and when they reached outside their friends are giving them an odd look except for Erza.

"What are you guys looking at?" Loke and Lucy said in unison.

"Oh nothing" they all replied and looked away from the two.

"_They even said it in unison" _Erza thought. _"I feel like there's something going to happen between those two but whatever it is if that Loke did something bad to my best friend I surely will make him regret his decisions"_

* * *

><p>By now they already reach at the kitchen. It has a complete set of kitchen appliances including plates, cups, and glasses and cooking utensils.<p>

"So, who is going to be the lucky person that has to cook for our lunch?" Bisca asked the rest of our house mate. "I'm not good in cooking if you ask me and so is Alzack"

"Lucy, why don't you cook for us?" Gray asked "You were good in cooking with your mother back then since you were six years old"

"Yeah Lu-chan you should cook for us" Levy said agreeing with Gray "I kinda miss your cooking when we were having our holiday"

"What? You always eat Lucy's cooking when you were in your old school?" Natsu asked kind of disappointed. "That's unfair"

"Yeah, she always shared her food in our old school" Levy replied "Why? You're jealous because you can't eat her cooking every day?"

Levy chuckled seeing Natsu jealous of her because she can eat Lucy's cooking everyday during lunch at her old school.

"Calm down guys. Okay I'll cook for us today" Lucy said "But I'm kind of lazy to make so much dish, I'll just make chicken and chips"

"Okay as long as you're the one who cook it and I'll eat it" Loke said sending Lucy one of his flirtiest smile.

Lucy began to check the freezer and the fridge and have all ingredients she needed. She was busy doing the cooking and didn't realise that Loke was looking her way when everyone else gone to the living room.

Fifteen minutes later, she had finished her cooking and called out the rest. Loke was pretending that he wasn't looking at her earlier when he walked into the kitchen and followed by the rest.

Natsu was the first one who sat on one of the eight chairs on the table on his right side was Erza and on his left was Gray. Lucy decided to sit next to Erza and far away from Loke as possible on her right but Loke sat in front of Lucy. Bisca, Alzack and Levy were sitting next to him.

Lucy groaned in annoyance but Loke just gave her an innocent look. She just started eating and ignored him during the entire lunch.

After half an hour they finished eating. Bisca and Alzack volunteered to wash the dishes since they got nothing to do and they already got their schedule from the principal.

"Why don't we take our schedule from principle Makarov now? We have nothing to do anyway" Erza said.

"Yeah, sure." Levy replied.

Gray and Natsu were having a friendly fight about something that everyone else doesn't seem to know but was shut up by Lucy.

"_Lucy can be very scary than Erza sometimes" _Gray and Natsu thought.

They were on their way to the principal's office to take their schedule and were surrounded by a group of boys and girls who admired them. Levy who doesn't like attention walked between Ezra and Gray, sure she was use to it since she was best friend with Lucy for the past years but never surrounded by this much of people because this time it's not Lucy alone, her group of friends got a lot of attention.

"Guys, I'm not feeling comfortable by this crowd" Levy said nearly shouting because of the crowd with squeling fan girls and the boys were arguing for Lucy's and Erza's attention.

"You'll get use to it" Lucy sighed "In fact I feel the same as you too, Levy. Why can't they just shut up?"

"Hey Loke, I dare you to shut their mouth" Gray said "It's getting really annoying you know"

"Me? Why does this have to be me?" Loke asked "Why don't we do it together shall we? Besides one person against hundreds wasn't fair"

"Whatever let's just run away from here" Gray replied.

As soon as they started running, Erza took out her map that she put inside her pocket to locate the principal's office. The principal's office was quiet close to their current location. They increase their speed and head towards the office.

When they arrive in front of the office door, they were pretty exhausted but managed to run away from the crowd. They knocked the principal's office door and twist the door knob as they heard a voice from the other side.

"Hello, principal Makarov were here to take our schedule" Loke said.

"Oh there you are. I see you guys were the last one to take your schedule from me" the principal said.

"Where did that voice come from?" Natsu asked.

"Down here" the principal replied, totally offended by Natsu's question.

Natsu immediately apologize about that seeing how offended the principal was.

"Please sit down" the principal gestured for them to sit in front of his desk.

They immediately sit down on the chairs and all their eyes were on the principal showing that they were listening.

"As you know, my name is Makarov. You can call me master or anything as you like because Fairy Tail Academy, treat each other no matter teacher or student like family" principal Makarov said "In this school I will treat you and take care of you like my own child"

"Ah, that's kind of nice" Lucy said "Then I'll never got homesick"

The principal handed in their schedule. "Here is your schedule" he said "You will be in the same class as the other year one in this school, you guys no need to move from one class to another unless the lesson was in the lab or the teacher asked you to move to the other class"

"_Great, I have to be in the same class with that good for nothing Loke"_ Lucy thought and groaned in annoyance.

"One more thing, there is a change in plans for the year one in this school" the principal said "You won't be having the rest of the week to yourself because we teachers decided that the year one this year will be going to have orientation for the rest of the week to welcome all of you to this school"

"Orientation?" Erza asked.

"Yes orientation" the principal repeated. "You will be divided into different groups tomorrow in the auditorium. The orientation will consists of lots of games while you're at it you will know all the places around the school, we don't want our students to get lost next week before the class started"

"That would be wonderful" Natsu said, by now a grin made towards his face. "I can't wait"

The principal nodded and gave them their school uniform and PE attire for them, wrap neatly in a plastic bag. They received two school uniform and one PE attire.

"Be sure to be in the auditorium before nine o'clock" the principal said. "Wear your PE attire"

"Thank you" they all said in unison.

"And also, teachers and students will have fairy tail stamp on them" he said. "With that you were officially fairy tail students even after you graduated"

"Wow, cool" Lucy said "I'm going to have fairy tail stamp on me"

"Where would you like the stamp?" principal asked.

They told the principal where they wanted the stamp to be and when they finished they went outside but with lots of cautious, who knows the crowds were back.

"This school is a lot cooler than my old one" Lucy said.

"Of course it is" Loke said while giving Lucy his most charming smile.

By now they were surrounded by girls who at first were stalking Loke and came out after he gave Lucy his charming smile, now blocking their way to their house.

They pushed their way out and seemed to manage to run away from them as they continued running back to their place.

Erza was always the reliable one since she was the only one that has the key with them. They all forgot to bring their keys. Erza took out her key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

They all went inside and headed upstairs to their respective rooms after an exhausting day.

* * *

><p>Lucy lay on her bed followed by Loke who took of his jacket and place it in his closet. They put their school uniform and PE attire in their closet and their schedule on the bookshelf.<p>

"Lucy, I'm going to take a shower so don't try to peek on me" Loke said.

Lucy throws a pillow at him and managed to hit him on the face.

"More like you peeking on me pervert!" Lucy said "Now go take your clothes, towel and bathroom appliances and enter the bathroom already, I'm going to take shower too"

Lucy takes her pink silk PJ to the bathroom and her appliances to the bathroom. It's getting dark outside already. She just took a quick shower it was getting cold.

After a few minutes she already finished showering and wears her PJ. She dried her hair with the towel so her blonde hair will dried off faster.

At the same time they came out from the shower and Loke stared at Lucy as she dried off her hair with the towel.

"_We look like a married couple"_ that words keep on running on his mind and he chuckled.

"What are you staring at pervert?" Lucy asked in annoyance.

"Now now Lucy, we treat each other like a family remember?" Loke reminded her and give her an innocent look.

"Whatever" Lucy replied not caring "I'll treat each other like family but not you"

He just chuckled and went to his bed. "So where did you get you stamp?" he asked Lucy changing the subject.

"On my right hand" Lucy said while showing her Fairy Tail stamp to him "You?"

"On my back" Loke smirk "Wanna see?"

"No thank you" Lucy replied "Pervert"

Lucy went to her bed and lie down, towel still on her hand. She sat on her bed and decided to call her parents. She took her phone from the bedside table and dialled her home number.

When the other line picked up, Lucy felt so happy hearing the voice.

"_Hello"_ the voice on the other line greeted.

"_Mom, it's me Lucy" _Lucy said._ "How are you?"_

"_Lucy? Yes, were fine, no need to be worried"_ her mother assured her.

"_I met Erza and the rest here" _Lucy said feeling excited.

"_Well good for you" _her mother replied on the other line.

"_I know and I'm happy"_ Lucy replied.

"_I know you were happy about it."_ Lucy can hear a giggle from her mother.

"_Where is dad?" _Lucy asked.

"_He was already sleeping because too tired after a meeting today" _her mother told from the other line.

"_Okay, tell dad I called" _Lucy relied. _"I will miss you mom and dad"_

"_No need to worry about that, dear."_ Her mother replied_ "You know that were always with you even if we're not there and we'll always support your decisions"_

"_Thank you mom." _Lucy said _"I love you guys"_

"_Okay, okay. Stop being like that you will get homesick" _her mother said while chuckling.

"_Okay mom. Today I'm very exhausted so I'm going to sleep" _Lucy said _"Bye mom, love you. Tell dad I said that to him too"_

"_Okay dear" _her mother replied _"Goodnight"_

As the other line from the phone ended, Lucy felt relaxed after talking with her mother until Loke came and asked "What time do you want me to set the alarm clock for tomorrow?"

"You know Loke you sure know how to ruin a moment" Lucy said "Seven would be fine"

"Seven it is" he said, proud that he ruined her moment.

Lucy placed her towel inside her closet while Loke set the alarm clock at seven.

The two decided they don't want to eat dinner because they were too exhausted to head to the kitchen again and cook.

Lucy lied down on her bed until she was fast asleep while turning to Loke's direction. He saw her sleeping form and decided to sleep too. He kept on looking at Lucy's sleeping form until his eyes felt heavy and drifted to sleep.

One sentence came on his mind at that time _"Goodnight, Lucy"_

* * *

><p>I know it's been a long time since the last time I updated, it's because I've been busy with school lately and there was so many tests I have to study.<p>

Sorry if there was any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Until next time :)_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 4.<strong>_

Loke made his way towards Lucy's petite body after taking a shower. His strawberry blonde hair was still dripping wet as he covered it with the dry towel on his hands. "Lucy it's time to wake up. It's nearly seven o'clock already"

Lucy was tired. She only let out a small hand gesture stated that she will wake up in five minutes. "Okay fine. But if you don't wake up after five minutes I will pour freezing water on you."

Loke was just joking but Lucy she took him seriously and wakes up immediately and sat up revealing her messy blonde her fully shown to Loke because she doesn't want to dry just because of cold freezing water. "You're such a heartless person. Can't you just let it go for just once?"

"No can do Lucy-Chan. Besides I was just joking in the first place it was you who took it seriously. I can't do any harm to my beloved Lucy" He smirked at his successful attempt in waking up Lucy. "Want something for breakfast? I can cook for you"

"Yeah sure just make me a toast and an orange juice please but don't try to put a poison or something weird on it" She said jokingly "I trust you with my breakfast"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Lucy came downstairs wearing her PE uniform and had her blonde hair tied into a side ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her breakfast was served on the kitchen table; a toast and an orange juice, just like she requested. "Hey, where are the others? Haven't wake up yet?"<p>

Loke just shrug his shoulders and smirked. Looks like Lucy was all his at this moment. "So, it's just you and me now. Want to hang out after this before the orientation starts?"

Lucy raised one of her eyebrows. Is he flirting with her? But today, thank goodness for him she was in a good mood if not he'll surely taste the strength of her fist. "Okay, I'll hang out with you before the orientation but don't try to do anything to test my patient. I want to know my way around this school anyway."

After that the breakfast was spent in silence. Every now and then Loke was trying to steal a glance from the corner of his eyes to look at Lucy's face. Her flawless face was so beautiful; she didn't even try to put on a make-up not even a powder. Her brown eyes seemed to stand out even more with her long eye lashes and it seemed like it was shining because of the reflection from the sun coming from the kitchen window. _One day Lucy I will make you fall for me I guaranteed. One day._

"Hold on a sec" Lucy ran to her room leaving Loke waiting for her on the front door. She was taking her iPod from under her pillow. She ran downstairs; her blue iPod was in her pocket and earpiece plug into both of her ear. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go"

He smiled inwardly. He took Lucy's appearance and tried to steal a glance again. Lucy was lost in her own little world not realizing anything. Lucy snapped out from her world when Loke broke the silence between them "Mind if we sit down to kill the time before the orientation started?"

"Yeah sure whatever" She replied without looking at him.

They chose to sit down under one of the trees near the fish pond. They received so many stares. He just sent his most dazzling smile to the girls staring at him. Most of them were seniors that he didn't recognize since he was new. All the girls squealed in excitement while Lucy just rolled her eyes. But somehow her heart beat was accelerating.

"What song are you listening to?" They were leaning on each other's back. Both of them didn't realize their sitting position. There was a pregnant of silence when Lucy was choosing a song from her iPod.

"Nothing in particular, you want to hear?" she offered one of her earplug to Loke. Loke's eyes widened. _Did she just offer me her earplug? Lucy sure is weird when she's in a good mood. Mind as well takes my chance to get close to her._ The normal Lucy he knows would beat him to pulp even when he asked that kind of question. His eyes softened and smiled sincerely at her.

She smiled back at him when she realized he was smiling. She was confused. _Why did he smile at me? His eyes softened. Did I do something?_

"Why are you smiling? You're weird Loke" She asked while giggling.

"No, it's just weird. Usually you won't offer me anything especially one of your stuff" He replied nonchalantly while plugging Lucy's earpiece in his ears. _It's a girly song but I don't mind._

Lucy's eyes widened when she realized her actions a moment ago. Her face was flush red. "Oh that. I-I…was j-just trying to be nice, y-you know since we were little we always fight whenever we met. Even though we're childhood friends we've never been in a good condition always thought that were rivals and all. "

_Gosh, why am I stuttering? I made myself sound stupid._ Lucy took a glance to the side too see Loke's reaction. She was surprised his face was close to hers. He just smiled and took her hand from her side in his for a hand shake.

"Then let's start from the beginning shall we?" He moved from his sitting position and sat beside Lucy. "My name is Loke Stellar, your childhood friend who always argued with you and knows everything about you since we were little and don't forget who always flirt with girls and regret it at the end. One more thing a friend who really loved to tease you until your blood boils."

Lucy giggled at Loke's introduction. She tried holding it in by clutching her stomach but it just won't stop and turned into laughter. "Do we really need to do that?" She said between laughter. Loke just nodded his head while smiling. "Well, whatever you say. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, your childhood friend who always argued with you whenever we met. A friend who can't see a good quality in you until yesterday when I know that you were the one who bought this beautiful necklace I was wearing, a friend who always jealous because you're always the centre of attention and seemed to forgot I was there when we hang out. I know everything about you though"

They both laugh at their own introduction. Loke let out a low whistle "Wow, what an introduction we have here, huh?"

They were sitting beside each other. Their hands were on their sides for support while they were leaning back into thin air. Loke's hand was finding its way to Lucy's hand. Lucy realized Loke's hand making its way to hers. She moved her hand from the position and hugged her knees closer to her body. "Don't even think about it"

He chuckled and draws back his hand to his side. He looked at his wrist watch and stood up. Lucy was looking at him from her sitting position as he offered his hands to her. "We need to go its ten minutes walk from our current location to the auditorium and we also have ten minutes left before the orientation started"

Lucy took Loke's hands in hers as she tried to stand up. She dusts off her pants from the dirt. "Who said that were going to walk?" Lucy smirked.

"Oh, did I hear a challenge?" He replied with his own smirk. He just loves challenges. "Here I go. Prepare to lose"

They set off with an incredible speed. People who were trying to ask them were answered by the cool wind they left behind. Loke's fan girls were cheering for him and had their eyes shapes of heart.

"I won!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update because I just finished my end of year exam last week. Sorry again if its short and if there are any spelling and grammar errors.<p>

Until next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"I won!" Loke exclaimed with his cheerful smile. He made his way towards me, slowly. Every time he made a step closer to me I always retreated back but now I just can't move. His hands grabbed my shoulder gently and what?

He's hugging me? Is this a dream? All that questions were spinning around in my head. My heart beat... it's beating rapidly. I was trying to break free from his embrace but failed. He just keeps on holding me tightly whenever I tried to struggle to break free.

"I wish I could do this to you more often. So please just stay like this for a little while will you?" His voice...was so gentle and soothing. His touch was so warm and somewhat makes me comfortable. "I missed you, Lucy."

My eyes softened when I realized what he said. So that's his reason. "Okay, I'll stay still for while. Of course you missed me, you don't have anyone to tease for the past six years, right? I remembered when you tried to do it to Erza you nearly got killed huh?" I chuckled.

"_To all first year students please proceed to the auditorium for the orientation."_

He breaks free from the hug first and when I saw his face, I saw his playful smirk in place again. He's back to his usual self again. I wonder why he's acting strange today. He reached for my hand and intertwines his hand with mine as he led me towards the auditorium entrance. I was stunned, my eyes kept on eyeing our linked hands. "Is something the matter?"

I kept my head down looking at the floor to hide my flushed face and brought my right hand to my chest; I can feel my heartbeat beats rapidly. What's happening to me? "Oh, it's nothing. Let's just go."

I keep on staring at my feet as we entered the auditorium. My face would probably look as red as a tomato by now. Slowly I brought my heads up again only to see people staring at us especially girls. They were staring at Loke. I heard them whispering with each other, all sorts of assumption came out.

"_They're dating?"_

"_I heard they're childhood friends"_

"_I like Loke-sama. How can that Lucy Heartfilia girl be with him?"_

"_Lucy is the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Their one of the richest family in Fiore and so is also Loke-sama"_

When I looked at the auditorium it seemed that it was full of the first year students. How can they fit in all the first year students? I'll just ask Erza later. "Let's go and find the others Loke. Maybe they're looking for us."

It's too crowded in the auditorium; I can't even see where I'm going with all these fan girls and fan boys blocking our way. It'll be hard for us to find them.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TOAST, I'M HUNGRY YOU SKINNY MAN" I heard someone shouted and I'm pretty sure it was Natsu's voice. "FOR GODS SAKE PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON YOU'RE DRAWING A LOT OF ATTENTION. YOU'RE EMBARRASSING OUR FAMILY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DUMMY? I DIDN'T STOLE YOU'RE TOAST" Someone shouted back. "WELL LOOK WHO'S TALKING; YOU'RE DRAWING A LOT OF ATTENTION TOO. BESIDES IF I DID STOLE YOUR TOAST IT'S PROBABLY INSIDE MY STOMACH, DUMMY!"

I made my way pushing through the crowd with Loke following me from behind, he seemed like he heard the argument too. Well who wouldn't, they attracted everyone's attention in the auditorium.

When I arrived at the scene with Loke, just as I thought it was Natsu and Gray. I sweat dropped. When I looked at Erza there seemed to be dark aura surrounding her. It seemed that Loke also noticed when I saw his widened eyes. Oh God this is not good. Gray and Natsu don't seem to sense the dark aura coming from Erza and just kept on arguing.

"Natsu, Gray" Erza said in a warning tone. This is not good. I stared at Loke with pleading expression to stop Erza from doing something horrible but Loke just shrugged he didn't want to lose his life by stopping Erza from whatever she was doing. "Stop arguing or I'll cru-"

Erza was cut in the middle of her sentence when Master Makarov made his entrance to the auditorium. "Okay, settle down everyone. Now we may begin the orientation since I don't have any announcement to make today. Remember safety is the most important thing, so be careful. You may group yourself I'm too lazy to divide you guys into group"

Great, did he just say he's lazy? Well, whatever I'll just go with the usual. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Loke and I started to form a group when I realized Levy was not here with us. Where could she be?

As if on cue a blue haired girl started to make its way towards us with two guys following her from behind. "Hi, Lu-Chan" Levy said waving her hand. "Sorry I can't be in the same group with you. You see I already made up a group with these two guys"

I nodded in understanding but still it worries me. I mean Levy was always with me, where ever I go there she was following me. "But are you okay with this? We can accept you three in our group you know"

She just shook her head in disagreement. "Well I was trying to be independent for once, I always depend on you and your groups are made up of excellent students. Besides I want to achieve what I want with my own effort"

I heard Gray's cough from behind me. "Correction Levy, not all of us is excellent students. It's just the four of us besides Me, Lucy, Loke and Erza. That DUMMY cheated during the entrance exam and get all the answers from ME" Gray emphasized on the word 'dummy' and 'me'. He still didn't get over that issue I see.

Levy just giggled at Gray's behaviour while Natsu just kept on glaring at him. "Well goodbye guys, see you at the house"

"So all of you already made a group? Then let's head out and start the game" The master said.

"I'm all fired up" Natsu yelled in excitement. "We're gonna win for sure. Besides when it comes to games it's our specialty"

"You got that right" I put thumbs up and grinned starting to get excited too. They just smiled at me in return. Well the three of them did it.

"You look so cute princess; I can't even take my eyes off of you now" He hugged me again that good for nothing Loke.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait guys. Seriously I don't know what to put on this chapter *sigh*<strong>** Well anyway the next chapter will be about the orientation i hope haha ^^ As usual sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes :) To those who review, alert and put my story as their favourites thank you very much, I really appreciate it ****:D **

**Until next time :D  
><strong>


End file.
